minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SilentWalker03/The New Chaos: Full Story
"Previously in MCSM: The Series," Rick said, "Before that, I'm sorry to my co-narrator Mic because he is dead. By the way, the war has come to the end with the reactor said and the time is corrected, But the war is coming back to Jessie and the remaining friends alongside with the past allies. And as the narrator, I dunno when the war ends between the light and the dark. But we are now sure that Petra is back to help us and rise from the dead. The gang are ready for the final blow against the odds!" In the present day... "Done!" Josh said. "We must find Cloud to lock the past," Valorad said. "What!" Kim said. "Sorry, Kim, but it is for the future," Jessie said. Suddenly, Gibs appeared, wearing Edward's coat. "Sorry, but no one will go to meet Cloud. By the way, names Gibs." Gibs said. "Why!" Bob said. "He, he's dead!" Gibs said. "And why you're here?" Jessie said to Gibs. Gibs gave Jesse Cloud's final letter. "Jessie, and the rest of your gang, I'm sorry that I can't fix the machine anymore. I will test my newest invention and sadly, I will die if I test this invention. From your true nemesis friend, Cloud Zecron." Jessie said as he read the note. Suddenly, Jesse, Petra, and Nikki also appeared. "You are.. dead, r.. right?" Valorad said to Petra. "No, really. I'm sleeping for a long time, hehe..." Petra replied to Valorad. Suddenly, Anony-Moss appeared with Undead Neon. "Ne.. Neon?" Kim said. "We came here for your cyborg enderman and the hunter. Boss wants to meet you." Undead Neon said. "For what!" Valorad said. Anony-Moss used a newly-invented stun gun to paralyze Valorad and Arker and they dragged the away from the scene and escaped. "Well, I will tell you something..." Gibs said. "What's that, young boy?" Petra said. "This is not my true form." Gibs said to them. "WHAT!!" Everyone screamed and shocked. "Because I ordered them!" Gibs said as he transform to his undead form. "Oh Notch!" Nikki said. "I am.. you forg.. otten.. nightmare, Jessie..." Gibs said in a deep and distorted voice to Jessie. "How?!" Jessie said. "I'm the one who started the fire and captured.. your.. Petra, and not Jeffrey.." Gibs said in the same voice manner. "Now I know!" Jessie said. "This will be the graveyard of the foolish like you people!" Gibs said as he summoned the undead and creepers. "Split in two! One team will fight and the other team will find the abandoned hospital." Josh said. Petra, Jesse and Josh run away and Jessie, Nikki, and John will fight the undead and Gibs. They fighted and saw Gib's weak spot. Jessie planned to attack Gibs from the back and Nikki will distract the monsters. John will slay the monsters. The plan worked as planned. They defeated Gibs after the plan worked. "Well, you win this one! Next time, I will sure your death!" Gibs said as he turned into mist and his mobs are starting to attack the FutureTown (the New Diamond Town). They rushed to defend the city at all costs. "Are you guys ready!" John said. "Yes, John." Nikki said as he kissed John for a good luck. They are now defending the FutureTown at all costs. The next part will be in the next episode. The other team went to the abandoned hospital near FutureTown, hoping to find the cure. They saw wither skeletons rushing to kill them. Josh make a distraction as they are about to find the cure. "Hey!" Petra said to the running Josh. "Petra, we can make it together." Jesse said to Petra as he hold her hand and rushed to the doctor's room to find the cure... "I'm sorry, but the writer said that it must be done right now." Rick said, "Next episode of MCSM: The Series... The heroes of the future will protect FutureTown at all costs. But Gib's forces are on the attack and ready for the kill. Will they succeed or they will fail to defend FutureTown. That's it for now, guys!" Category:Blog posts